


Pie

by ImaStabChuInDaEye



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaStabChuInDaEye/pseuds/ImaStabChuInDaEye
Summary: Three haikus I wrote for Language Arts class





	

Dean loves him some pie  
So much he think he might die  
He has many times

So many flavors   
Cherry,apple,blueberry  
Or even pumpkin

But such little time  
He wished he could try them all  
That's what Cas is for


End file.
